


be careful of people like him (me)

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, feels a bit golden age, or silver age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”





	be careful of people like him (me)

Bruce’s hand was just too tight on Dick’s arm as he steered him away from the bored socialite Dick had been talking to. 

“Is something wrong?” Dick asked. “Has the signal been lit?”

“No, it’s fine,” Bruce said, but his voice was tight and not at all like his usual Brucie voice. Which, considering they were at a Wayne Foundation Gala seemed odd. 

“You don’t sound like it was fine,” Dick said, staring up at Bruce whose face was set. 

“You should be careful of people like him,” Bruce said.

“Bruce, I’m an adult now,” Dick said. “You don’t have to watch out for me at parties anymore. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Bruce said and if possible his voice had dropped _lower_. 

Dick blinked, and blinked again. “Why does that make you upset?” he asked. “I wasn’t even–he wasn’t–Wait a minute.” Bruce’s jaw just became more set. “Are you _jealous_?” The question made Dick’s head spin to even ask.

But then Bruce was spinning him around and shoving him out to one of the balconies and it wasn’t like this was private or something. “Bruce–” 

“He was flirting with you,” Bruce said, voice low and dark.

Dick’s cheek twitched and he didn’t smile. “You are jealous.”

There was something dark and hidden on Bruce’s face as he looked at Dick.

“You are jealous and it must have been killing you if you’re being this obvious about it,” Dick continued, blazing a trail he should have just backed away from. But it made his head spin and made him feel giddy so he pushed by getting right up in Bruce’s space, feeling the way Bruce’s chest jumped when he did. 

Apparently Dick had been looking in all the wrong places for signs about how Bruce was feeling. “You know,” he said. “You could have just _said.”_

“Said what?” Bruce asked, and he still looked unmovable and still, except for the way one hand twitched, the way he was breathing just a little faster.

“That you were jealous,” Dick said, inching just a bit closer and Bruce still wasn’t shoving him away. He went just a little bit further, almost within kissing distance and Bruce had gone, if possible, even stiller. “How you felt.”

Bruce took in one deep breath, all at once. “And if I did?”

“Well then, we’d have something to talk about tonight when this party is over,” Dick said and Bruce stared at him, too much in his face.

“Then we’ll have something to talk about after this party,” Bruce said and Dick tried not to crow in some victory, because despite everything he had never actually expected Bruce to–

“Alright,” he said, keeping his tone and expression even. “I guess I’ll be talking to you later,” and he left before Bruce could say anything, feeling too light as he walked away.


End file.
